fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Linco De Mayo
One day at the mall, Leni and Lincoln were walking around, when Ronnie Anne approached them. "Hey Ronnie", Lincoln said, "how's it..." "Spare me the chat, doofus", Ronnie Anne said, "my older cousin's in town for her quinceañera." "Can I have a quinceañera with pico de gallo", Leni asked, "I wanna stop eating plain cheese ones." "You're thinking of a quesadilla", Ronnie Anne said. "No, a quesadilla is a traditional Latin American party celebrating a girl's 15th birthday", Leni said. "That's what a quinceañera is", Ronnie Anne said, "and stop trying to speak Spanish." "But I wanna learn more languages than English and American", Leni said. Ronnie Anne face palmed at this. "So, anyways, I need a date for the party, and you're the only male who's close to me", Ronnie Anne said, "wanna go?" "What if I don't wanna go to your cousin's quinceañera", Lincoln asked. "Then I'll tell Bobby that you broke my heart, and he'll dump Lori, who will be mad at you, and you just might have to go on another double date against your will", Ronnie Anne said. Lincoln, worried that he would have to go through that again, ran over to Ronnie Anne. "Wait", Lincoln said, "you called my bluff, I'll go." "Yes", Ronnie Anne said, "I'll go look up a tux for you." Ronnie Anne walked away, and Lincoln turned to the audience. "She was joking about the tux, right", Lincoln asked. Later that night, Lincoln went into his room, put on a black blazer, combed his hair, and went downstairs, where Rita greeted him. "You look handsome", Rita said, "where are you going too?" "Ronnie Anne's cousin is having her quinceañera tonight", Lincoln said, "and I'm going as her date." "How sweet", Rita said. Then, Lori came down wearing a black dress and blue high heels that exposed most of her feet. "I'm going too", Lori said, "Bobby asked me to be her date." "Okay", Rita said, "have fun." "Let's go", Lori said, "I'm driving." Lori and Lincoln got into Vanzilla and drove off. "I've got a good feeling about this", Lincoln said. At the party, Lincoln and Lori went inside, and were greeted by Bobby and Ronnie Anne. "Hey guys", Bobby said, "welcome to the party." "I hope we're not too late", Lincoln said. "You're right on time", a Hispanic female voice said. Lincoln turned around and saw three Latino girls behind him. "Lincoln", Ronnie Anne said, "these are my cousins, the one in the blue is Harley, the one with the braces is Rachel, and the one in the dress is the birthday girl, Georgie." "What a good nino you got there, cousin", Georgie said. Harley and Rachel stood there, attracted to Lincoln. "Sorry cousins", Ronnie Anne said, "this white-haired hunk of burning love is mine." Ronnie Anne grabbed Lincoln and yanked him over to the dance floor by his shirt collar. "Isn't he cute", Rachel asked. "I know, right", Harley said, "I am so crushing on him." "Come on", Georgie said, "he's not that cute." She then saw him do a hair flip. "Okay, maybe a little", Georgie said. "How are we going to get him to fall for us", Rachel asked. "I've got an idea", Georgie said, "come on." The three walked over to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne to put their plan into action. "Hey guys", Georgie said, "enjoying the party." "Yeah", Lincoln said, "this is the best Santiago family get together I've ever seen." "You know, me and my sisters usually got together with Ronnie Anne", Georgie said. "How", Lincoln asked. "We babysat her", Georgie said. "Yeah", Rachel said, "this was before Harley was born." Ronnie Anne made a slashing motion across her throat, but they kept going. "The only problem I had was changing her", Georgie said, "she'd poop in her diaper 20 times a day." "Yeah", Rachel said, "she got the nickname 'Stinky Santiago'." Lincoln, feeling uncomfortable, backed away from Ronnie Anne. "Wanna dance", Harley asked. "Sure", Lincoln said. Humiliated, Ronnie Anne turned to the audience. "I can't believe they told Lincoln something from my personal childhood", Ronnie Anne said, "they're trying to steal him from me." Meanwhile, Lincoln was getting Georgie, Rachel, and Harley some punch, when he saw Clyde dressed as a rapper. "Hey Clyde", Lincoln said, "what are you doing here?" "I'm the D.J.", Clyde said, "and also, call me D.J. C." "Okay, D.J. C", Lincoln said, "how did you become the D.J. of this party?" "I wanna try to get close to Lori, but non-family members need a date who is a Santiago to get in", Clyde said, "none of Bobby's relatives wanted to go out with me, so I decided to volunteer to be the D.J." "Okay", Lincoln said. Clyde then noticed Ronnie Anne's cousins. "I see you got lucky tonight", Clyde said. "Yep", Lincoln said, "I was originally Ronnie Anne's date, but suddenly, I decided to be their date." "Alright", Clyde said, "good luck with the ladies." Clyde walked over to the D.J. table and spoke into the microphone. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen", Clyde said, "it's time for..." Clyde saw Lori and fainted, causing a slow song to play. "Guess it's time for a slow dance", Lincoln said. Lincoln took turns dancing with Georgie, Rachel, and Harley, while Ronnie Anne looked on. "Stupid cousins", Ronnie Anne said. Lori and Bobby then walked next to her. "What's wrong, sis", Bobby asked. "My own cousins stole my date", Ronnie Anne said. "Did they", Lori asked, "did they really?" Lori and Bobby walked onto the dance floor where Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's cousins were dancing. "Stop the music", Lori said. The music then stopped. "You three have some nerve", Lori said, "taking my brother away from my boyfriend's sister." "What did you do", Bobby asked. "We may have told him an embarrassing fact about Ronnie Anne", Harley said. "What fact", Bobby asked. "About how Ronnie pooped herself constantly", Rachel said. Lori walked over to the snack table, grabbed the punch bowl, and poured it on them. "That's for stealing my boyfriend's sister's boyfriend", Lori said. Lincoln then grabbed three pieces of pie on a stick. "And don't forget dessert", Lincoln said. Lincoln stuck the pieces of pie on their faces. "You girls don't deserve me after being a jerk to your own cousin", Lincoln said. Lincoln then walked over to Ronnie Anne. "Ronnie", Lincoln said, "I'm sorry for leaving you for your cousins." "It's okay", Ronnie Anne said, "I forgive you." They then kissed, and everyone found it cute, except for Ronnie Anne's cousins. "That should be one of us", Harley said. Clyde, who had regained conscious, noticed this. "Well, ladies and gentlemen", Clyde said, "here's a song dedicated to my second favorite couple, Lincoln Loud, and Ronnie Anne Santiago." Clyde played a slow song, and Lincoln and Ronnie Anne danced to it. "This is much more romantic than the Sadie Hawkins dance", Ronnie Anne said. "You said it", Lincoln said. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne continued slow dancing. The End Notes *Georgie, Rachel, and Harley are named after three of the main characters from the live-action Disney Channel sitcom Stuck in the Middle, which The Loud House is infamously believed to be ripped off of. *Georgie being the oldest of the three cousins is a reference to how in real life, Kayla Maisonet (the actress who plays Georgie in Stuck in the Middle) is older than Ronni Hawk, the actress who plays the oldest kid, Rachel. **Her having the quinceañera is also a reference to the Stuck in the Middle episode "Stuck in the Quinceañera", where the character she is named after is celebrating her quinceañera. Category:Episodes